


Thanks Jing - Mitchell/Rem Dogg - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jing notices Rem Dogg binning his art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks Jing - Mitchell/Rem Dogg - Bad Education

“What’s next?” called Rem Dogg from the front of the group of students leaving the form K classroom. It was a typical procedure for the pupils. For those who could not be bothered to pull out their timetable, all they had to do was yell the question, and they quickly got a response.

“We’ve got art.” Jing replied from behind him. “Rem, can you hold these for a second? I need to get my art stuff from my locker.” She passed her math and history textbooks over his head, and he grabbed them and put them in his lap.

“Want me to come with you? I could stand missing a few minutes.” Rem Dogg offered, as the rest of the class dissipated to their various lessons.

“If you want.” Jing shrugged as she walked towards her locker, pulling her key out. “I thought you liked art?” she asked, reaching her locker.

Rem hesitated for a few seconds. “I’ve been distracted recently. You know how it is.” Rem Dogg said, vaguely, complete with vague hand gestures.

“Well yeah, obviously. But what kind of distracted? For the past couple of lessons you've worked really hard, and then just binned your work. What’s up with that?” She asked, leaning against the locker next to hers, art stuff in hand.

“Nothing. Come on, we’ll be late.” He took Jing’s stuff from her, putting it on his lap with her textbooks, and wheeled quickly off towards art, leaving her standing there, frowning after him.

... ... ...

They had a supply teacher for art again. They had stopped questioning what had happened to their original teacher, it just meant they were able to do whatever they wanted during lessons.

Rem Dogg wheeled towards his favourite spot in the corner. It was his favourite because no one ever joined him, which meant he could draw or paint whatever he wanted, and no one could bother him.

And, for the past few weeks, “whatever he wanted” was Mitchell. His fingers seemed to refuse to draw anything else. He couldn’t help shading in the folds of his coat, the shine of Doc Martens. Of course, he had to bin them afterwards. He couldn’t have anyone seeing them, after all.

This lesson went no differently. The teacher couldn’t give two shits, and Mitchell quickly came to life on his paper. He kept glancing up to make sure no one was watching him, and every time, he missed Jing watching him carefully from her table at the front.

An hour later, the bell rang to signal the end of the lesson. Rem Dogg snapped out of his drawing trance. He looked down at the drawing, a sketch of Mitchell asleep during Hangover Mondays. He sighed and crumpled it up, tossing it in the bin as he passed it on his way out of the classroom. He, again, didn’t notice Jing sat at her table, bag in her lap, watching him. As soon as he left, she stood up and headed over to the bin. She quickly found the crumpled paper at the top of the heap. She picked it out, gently smoothing it out. Her eyes softened as the delicate drawing of Mitchell was revealed. She looked towards the door, seeing Rem Dogg’s retreating figure through the glass. She folded the drawing and put it in her blazer pocket. She had an idea.

... ... ...

That afternoon, when they had a brief form period before their last lesson, Jing waited anxiously for Rem Dogg and Mitchell to arrive. Sure enough, Mitchell soon wheeled Rem Dogg in to the classroom, laughing about some joke or another. Jing pulled out her phone to text Mitchell.

After Form, can you and Rem stay behind for a min? J x

She saw Mitchell check his phone, frowning briefly at the message. He looked at Jing, about to say something, but she put her finger on her lips quickly, tapping out another message.

Don’t tell Rem. It’s important. J x

Mitchell shrugged, and sat down in his seat, still joking with Rem Dogg. Jing grinned, for all his faults, he was a decent actor.

... ... ...

Form quickly ended, and Mitchell made up some excuse, apparently bending down to tie his shoelaces. Rem waited for him, obviously. Jing walked over and sat on the table in front of them.

“Right, so what’s this about?” Mitchell asked, from where he was tying his laces.

“What’s going on?” Rem asked, confused.

“Is there something you need to tell Mitchell?” Jing asked Rem Dogg, her voice soft but somewhat demanding.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Rem Dogg said, his voice steely.

“What’s going on?” Mitchell asked again, standing up straight.

“Nothing. Let’s go.” Rem Dogg said firmly. He made to wheel off, but Jing stood in front of him, sidestepping to get in his way when he tried to go around her.

“Mitchell. There’s something Rem Dogg needs to tell you.” Jing said, looking at Rem as she spoke. Rem opened his mouth as if to argue with her, but visibly deflated.

“You found it then.” Rem Dogg murmured to Jing.

“It’s beautiful Remmie. You need to tell him.”

“Tell me what?” Mitchell asked again, waving his arms to grab their attention.

Rem Dogg looked at Jing and shook his head. Jing took the drawing out of her pocket, looking at Rem for permission, receiving a quick nod.

“You've been distracting him recently, so to speak.” She said, handing Mitchell the folded paper. As he took it, she smiled at them both, patting Rem on the shoulder, and walked out of the classroom.

Mitchell looked to Rem, but received nothing in a way of an answer as to what was going on. He looked down at the paper, and unfolded it.

... ... ...

Rem Dogg bit his lip as he heard the paper rustling behind him. He heard the sharp intake of breath. His hands tightened around his wheels, ready to get out of the classroom quickly.

“Rem.” His eyes squeezed shut when he heard Mitchell say his name. His chair span as Mitchell twisted him around to face him. “Rem, look at me.” Rem stared resolutely at his lap. Mitchell sighed, his breath puffing across Rem’s forehead. “Rem, please?” Mitchell whispered, crouching down so he could look at Rem properly.

Rem Dogg was shocked when he felt Mitchell’s hands on his cheeks, tilting his head up. Mitchell’s eyes stared into his. He saw Mitchell’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. Nothing could have prepared him for Mitchell kissing him. He completely froze, unsure if it was happening, whether it was a joke. But Mitchell kept kissing him, and Remmie quickly relaxed into it, responding carefully and slowly. After a few seconds or so, Mitchell broke away, smiling nervously.

“You absolute plonker Rem.” Mitchell laughed, poking Remmie in the side, making him laugh.


End file.
